Various means have been previously suggested for preventing transfer of faeces from a rear area of the absorbent article to the front urine absorbing area of the same and to reduce the risk of urine flowing on the inside of the article from the front area thereof to the rear faeces receiving area.
As examples there can be mentioned various forms of transverse barriers arranged on the inside of the article, said barriers protruding up from the inside of the article and thus forming an obstacle for urine or faeces to pass and be directly mixed together on the inside of the article.
For example, WO 92/14429 reveals an absorbent disposable article, where the transverse, bellows-like folds on the inside of the article are made for rapid absorption of urine in pockets between the folds and to form with its outer edges a liquid barrier to prevent urine from flowing along the inside of the article to the rear, faeces receiving area. These bellows-like folds are oriented so that they lie partially overlapping each other in such a manner that, as seen in the direction from the rear portion of the article towards the front portion, the rear bellows-like fold overlaps partially the fold lying immediately in front thereof, etcetera, whereby urine can be caught in the pockets between the overlapping folds and be conducted down into the underlying absorbent body. Such a barrier can, however, not prevent transfer of faeces from the rear portion of the article to its front portion.